This invention relates generally to optical switches, and, more particularly, to bypass exchange optical switches and multistage networks.
Electronic multi-stage interconnection networks (MINs) are as important interconnecting scheme for communication and parallel computing. Optical communications systems with optical switches are possible solutions to the increasing demands for communication system capacity. Optical systems with optical switches are also of interest in parallel computing. An optical MIN would find use in both communications systems and parallel computing. There is a need for low loss, high-speed optical MINs.
Presently available optical MINs exhibit path dependent loss and optical crosstalk. There is a need for low loss optical MINs and for crosstalk suppression techniques for optical MINS.
It is an object of this invention to provide low loss, high-speed optical MIN systems.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods and systems for crosstalk suppression in optical MINs.